There is a generally recognized requirement in industry to significantly reduce the ommission of pollutants into the atmosphere. The means with which such reduction is achieved must meet predetermined efficiency requirements and establish economic and safety limitations.
The present invention relates generally to the provision of pollution control equipment and pertains particularly to a method and apparatus for reducing the amount of oil carried in the air flow from a crankcase by directing such air flow through a filtering media whereby a substantial portion of the oil in the air flow is collected in the media so that the air is emitted to the atmosphere in a comparatively pollutant free condition.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method and device for collecting oil mist from the air flow from a turbine crankcase through use of a device having no moving parts and utilizing an easily replaceable relatively inexpensive filtering or collecting media therein.